Malfoy MIA
by theJessFaith
Summary: A routine mission spirals into a tale of desperation as Draco Malfoy finds himself lost in the world he has created. Thankfully, it's nothing an amusement park, a Golden Trio, some snakes, and some broken glass can't fix. Dramione. Pardon rocky edits for now, I'd love a beta!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up! You can't sleep here-" tumbled out the words between loud sobs. The boy tumbled out of his father's grip just as the man's eyes shut.

Closing his eyes, the bruised and cut man let out a deep sigh. "He'll be alright here. She's here."

Suddenly, the small boy was lifted from his father into the arms of a particularly bushy haired Mediwitch who looked on in horror and held tight to the distraught child.

"Graves, I need Draco levitated to a room. Now." said the witch in a scarily calm voice while healing the bleeding cuts on the boy's hands, arms, and legs and expertly keeping his head that had burrowed into her shoulder in one position.

"Yes Healer Granger, right away." said Marigold Graves, a rather bulky looking Mediwitch, wand in hand.

"I will follow you to the room, I'm thinking 305 will do, and try to calm Ty down. Can you make sure there's another bed there? Lysander should be able to help; he's in the next room."

With a nod the stocky nurse was off, pointing her wand steadily at the man levitating in front of her. Hermione turned to the boy in her arms.

"Hi there Tyrus, are you alright?" Hermione asked, brushing his long hair from his watery eyes.

With a sniff Tyrus lifted his eyes to the girl, never releasing his grip on her sleeves.

"I- I don't know! Where is daddy!" he started, whipping his head behind him, straining to distance himself from the brunette.

Releasing an arm from his waist, Hermione smiled.

"He's right over there, love. He's going to be okay, he's just sleeping for a bit. You'll be in a bed right in the same room so you can keep him safe until he wakes up, okay?"

With another nod, the boy's eyes relaxed a fraction, and his arms returned to wrap around her neck.

Right as they reached the end of the hall, Hermione felt the boy's body go rigid in her arms, his fingers tangling further into her curls.

"What's wrong, honey?" Hermione says, turning around.

"Oh." She frowned, narrowing her eyes at the blonde stalking toward her with a finger pointed.

"Granger! Give me my son!" screeched the blonde.

"Astoria, I need you to calm down-"

"No!" she snapped, stopping in front of the pair. "I know we're not supposed to hate your type now, but I swear to Merlin if you don't give me my son right now I will make sure you lose your precious job, seeing as you are so inadequate that you cannot even see when a child wants and needs to be held by their mother."

Using every ounce of patience imaginable, Hermione cocked an eyebrow and shifted a still sniffling Tyrus to her other hip.

"Look, Astoria. You don't have to like me." Hermione began, the familiar battle worn flame erupting in her eyes. "You can hate me for whatever reason. Quite frankly I'm not your biggest fan either. However, this is a hospital and seeing as your husband fell through the emergency Floo unconscious and clutching your son, I do believe I am the authority at the moment."

"But-"

"No Astoria, you listen to me right now. These two are my patients, and if you would like to visit later, you may after signing in at the desk. Not right now. Do I make myself clear? They will be in room 305," said Hermione in her best McGonagall tone.

With a roll of the eyes, the blonde scoffed and turned toward the desk, heels clacking loud and clear around the lobby.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Hermione resumed her trek to room 305, a visibly shaking Tyrus in her arms.

"Merlin, I cannot stand that woman," Hermione mumbled.

Stepping into the room was surprisingly chaotic for the witch who expected one or two staff to be present, not the six that hovered around the Malfoy patriarch. Three of the wizards turned to Hermione ready to call her name, but softened their worried gaze seeing the boy and Hermione's glare that clearly said 'not right now'. The floor knew the look well; when Hermione said not now, she meant it.

"See love, your daddy's right over there sleeping." Hermione smiled, setting the boy down on the bed parallel to the group.

Beside the bed was a canister of small sweets, all laced with a mild sleeping potion. It is from this that Hermione picked out the three different flavors and offered them to Tyrus, who tried to stifle his grin.

"Oh, you like sweets do you?" laughed Hermione, sitting beside the boy.

Reaching for all three, Tyrus scrambled onto Hermione's lap, barely missing her lifted arm.

"Okay love, you can only have one right now, which flavor would you like?" Hermione smiled, keeping her arm raised.

Settling back into his seat, Tyrus scrunched his nose with indecision before grabbing the orange lolly out of Hermione's hand.

Opening the plastic for him, Hermione sat and watched his excited eyes until they drooped closed as the candy ran out.

"Goodnight, love," whispered Hermione, setting him properly on the bed before standing.

After levitating the candy container safely above the toddler's reach, her smile is gone.

"Alright Barcroft, what's going on?" Hermione said, pulling her wand out. "I know I wasn't directly involved before, but this time Tyrus showed up hurt as well so I'll be damned if anyone keeps me off this case, got it?"

"Honestly, we're not really sure," said Adrian Barcroft, a well-dressed and aging man in his mid-forties. He knew not to fight Hermione Granger when it came to the Malfoys. "We brought in everyone, but we're just not sure yet."

Scrunching her nose- much like Tyrus had earlier- Hermione racked her brain.

"Okay, what tests has everyone run? Let me get a list and see what we haven't checked for, because there has to be something," Hermione frowned.

Nodding, the five heads summoned paper to scribble down which tests had been administered. Meanwhile, Hermione approached the bed to do some tests of her own.

Coming out of Hogwarts, Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She knew that being an Auror was just not going to happen; she'd had enough nightmares about fighting, even though Voldemort had died long ago. She did however want to help people- particularly children- so she attended the most prestigious wizarding and muggle medical schools simultaneously in true Hermione Granger fashion.

Only the occasional problem cropped up when Hermione, from sheer exhaustion, would offer a spell or potion name in place of a muggle response in class. Luckily she hadn't made many friends at the muggle university, and accepted being known as the weird one. Regardless, she graduated with top honors in both classes and made her way to St. Mungos where she had been head of pediatric medicine.

Today however, was a rare day. Only on two other occasions had all the department heads gathered for a case, let alone a father-son case. Those were typically under Hermione's jurisdiction, as she specialized in family psychology as part of her education.

"Alright Draco, what's wrong this time?" Hermione mumbled, running her wand over his body. This hadn't been the first time the blond had landed at St. Mungo's, but the appearance of Tyrus made this trip particularly astonishing for the brunette. That exception hadn't stopped Hermione from keeping up to date on everything tall, blond, and rich on the floor, and it sure as hell wouldn't this time either.

-_flashback-_

It had been a typical day at St. Mungo's- chattering children with broken arms who'd tumbled from training brooms, basic magic drunkenly gone wrong, and even a love potion or two. Nurses and doctors were scattered around the floor checking forms, patients, and chatting quietly, coffee held closely in weary hands.

"Help! He needs help!" boomed the voice of Harry Potter from down the hall, shattering the quiet atmosphere.

As the last of the yellow-green tinted flames faded from the Emergency Floo, several witches and wizards ran to the shouting with wide eyes; none wider than one Mediwitch in particular.

"Harry?" she called, making her way to the Floo.

The frenzied whispers hid her call as she shoved determinedly through the small crowd.

"Harry, what happened?" she demanded louder, at last reaching the eternally messy haired man she called her best friend.

"Hermione? Oh thank God-" he sighed, turning to the brunette. "Can we sit? He looks skinny but he's bloody heavy to drag even with magic."

"Who-"

"Draco Malfoy, landed in the Auror office Floo roughly twenty minutes ago with various sustained injuries of unknown origin," barked an emergency Mediwizard in her ear before following the small crowd down the hall.

Eyebrows raised, she turned back to Harry who was sprawled in a waiting room chair nearby.

"What the hell happened?"

Once Hermione sat beside the man, he sighed.

"Honestly, I've got no idea. I just happened to be walking down the hall when I noticed the Floo lit and someone came-well, rather, fell through. Once I saw the blond hair, I knew I had to see what the issue was. It's not like our best Aurors to return from a routine mission unconscious."

Hermione frowned. "Routine mission?"

"Yeah, we got a tip-"

"Hold on," Hermione said, conjuring a pen and notepad.

"We got a tip that there were suspicious amounts of magic in this field out by some Muggle farms. It was a slow day and we figured it was just some kids fucking 'round, you know how it goes. Malfoy went on his own; thought it would be five minutes max to check it out."

Hermione wrote furiously, mouth scrunched on the right side in concentration.

"Yeah, I've got no idea what happened, but for something to knock out Draco of all people on such a simple mission? I came straight here, didn't even wait to let anyone know."

"Well damn, Harry! Are you alright? Do you need to get back? I don't want to keep you," Hermione rambled, making a copy of her notes.

"I should get back to let McCormick and the team know what's what and where we are. I'll come back though in a bit. Keep me updated?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a nod. "Off with you now Harry, I'll give these notes to the ER crew and see what's what. See you soon."

After a quick kiss on the cheek, Harry was gone.

Hermione hadn't waited for the crack of apparition before striding down the hall towards the critical rooms, where she suspected Draco had been brought. Sure, her department specialization was pediatric psychology, but anyone who thought Hermione Granger would keep to her own when faced with such a tantalizing mystery-and perhaps crime- on her hands, was plain delusional. Especially if Draco Malfoy was at the center of the puzzle.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

In the present, Hermione turned to an assistant Mediwitch to speak.

"Hey Gretchen, can you get me the Muggle instruments? I want to check his vitals manually as well."

The young witch nodded, crossing the room to the machines so foreign to most staff at St. Mungos.

A small but growing group of half-blooded witches and wizards had studied similarly to Hermione, either attending solely muggle university or attending a magical medical school and taking basic muggle courses on the side. This was in an effort to advance medicine all around by combining methods from both worlds. The effort had grown to allow foreign exchange students in an effort to broaden both medical endeavors and international cooperation.

Gretchen Aberbuthnot, a foreign exchange student from Scotland, had been working alongside Hermione for two years as a resident and was nearing graduation day.

"Here you go, Hermione," said Gretchen, setting the tools on a cart beside her.

"Thank you!" Hermione smiled, pulling on gloves.

"Hermione, here are the reports from everyone," said Barcroft.

"Thanks, just set them on that table. I'll look at them in a minute."

Nodding, the man set the stack of folders on the counter by the sink before returning to Hermione's side.

"Would you like us to stay, Hermione?"

Shaking her head, Hermione kept her eyes on the heart rate monitor she attached to Draco's finger, making sure it was working properly.

"Alright, we will be in our offices. If anything comes up, let us know." said Barcroft, turning toward the door.

Nodding, Hermione turned to the group.

"Thank you everyone, I will look over the results and see if anything happens. Let me know if you all have any ideas that you haven't mentioned or think of later."

The group shuffled out of the room, smiling at Tyrus, still asleep.

After a moment of silence, Hermione grinned. This was her favorite time; figuring out what was wrong.

Turning back toward the blond man, she resumed vital testing with Gretchen watching carefully.

Suddenly the peace was gone, much to Gretchen's concern and Hermione's exasperation.

"Tyrus, my baby!" Astoria screamed, strutting over to the small boy, still asleep.

Ignoring the irritation, Hermione completed her final test before turning to face the woman.

"Gretchen, go get some tea or something, it's been a long morning. I'll see you in a bit." Hermione smiled, pulling her gloves off.

Returning the smile, Gretchen nodded and made her way to the door, flinching at Astoria's grinding voice.

"What's wrong with him anyway? He looks fine, Granger." Astoria glared, crossing her arms.

"He is alright for right now. I'm just letting him rest, because it's stressful for kids to see others in traumatic situations or injured. Seeing his father collapse on the floor was probably terrifying for him," Hermione explained, keeping her hand on her wand.

"Well he'll get over it right? He's just a kid, so it really doesn't matter." Astoria shrugged, checking her nails.

Clenching her jaw, Hermione breathed out.

"He will be fine, but there is a period of recovery that he will-"

"Recovery? Excuse me? You just said he's fine. Why would he need to stay here?" Astoria snapped, pulling her eyes away from her nails.

"Because he is young and because his father, as I see you've lovingly noticed, is still unconscious." said Hermione in a dry tone, gesturing to the bed.

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah, oh right. Anyway Astoria, you're welcome to stay if you must, but these two cannot go anywhere until they've been here for at least 24 hours of observation." Hermione finished, sitting back down to take note of her test results thus far, running her wand over the blond once more.

"What are you doing to my husba-"

"Healer Granger?" Gretchen interrupted, walking toward the brunette.

Thankful for the reprieve, Hermione looked to her assistant.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Malfoy's family is here and wishes to come in." Gretchen said, keeping a wary eye on the blonde woman staring daggers into her back.

Smiling, Hermione stands. "Yeah, okay. Just let me check one more thing, alright?"

Nodding, Gretchen waited.

Hermione, taking a deep breath, lifted Draco's eyelids. With a gasp she stepped back. Moving forward to steady her, Gretchen frowned.

"What is it?" she said, avoiding Astoria's ears.

"I have no idea," said Hermione. "Look."

Lifting his eyelids once more, the two stared at his eyes that had changed from a clear grey blue to an almost glossy charcoal.

"Confundus?" muttered Hermione, stepping away from the bed to the table of notes.

"But that's only possible when you're awake!" said Gretchen, following Hermione's motion. "Also it doesn't knock people unconscious!"

"I know," Hermione mumbled, scanning through the notes the other heads had written.

After ten minutes of scanning Hermione was as confused as ever, and sat back in her seat with a sigh.

"Alright well, my brain is fried right now. Let the family in, alright?"

Gretchen smiled, knowing the Malfoy family well, but not quite as well as Hermione herself. Setting her face in a smile, Hermione gathered her papers and set them in her file case, locking it. When she turned around, she found herself face to face with the most welcoming sight she'd seen all day.

"So Astoria, done fake crying? Or are you upset that you broke your nail?" Blaise sneered, looking over at the agitated blonde.

Crossing her legs in response, Astoria huffed and played with her wedding ring.

Laughing, Blaise followed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy over to a smirking Hermione Granger.

"'Sup Granger? Your hair is looking bushy as ever today." Blaise grins.

"Blaise Zabini! Be nice, she is taking care of Draco and Tyrus, you know." Narcissa berated, not quite managing a frown.

Beside her stood Lucius, watching the exchange with concealed happiness in his eyes.

The Malfoys had been pardoned from their crimes on the basis that they fled to the United States in the final six months of war. Their distance and information they provided to the Order resulted in their forgiveness on a public and private level. They built a new home after the Manor was destroyed, and lived happily in a small but lavish flat in central London.

Times had changed. The prejudices that ran rampant through society only five years prior were all but silenced, and perhaps the greatest turnaround was made by the Malfoy family, who paid for their crimes with near-alienation, information, and considerable donations to the Wizarding Reconstruction Effort.

Draco and Astoria Malfoy had a son and lived in a conservative flat near muggle London. Blaise Zabini remained as Draco's best friend and was Tyrus' godfather. The Golden Trio stuck together, made peace with the former Slytherins, and now were constant fixtures in their lives.

"Hermione!" Harry said, pushing past the trio in front of him, Ron close behind.

"Harry! What are you doing here, I thought you didn't finish work until later!"

Shrugging, Harry laughed, "You know how McCormick is; he loves the two of us, and he'd do anything for that kid over there."

With a laugh Hermione nodded, turning to hug Ron as well.

The pleasant chatter continued, Hermione glancing at the older Malfoy occasionally. Suddenly from the bed came a groan, sending both Hermione and Gretchen scrambling. Astoria followed, albeit hesitantly amongst the glares.

"Draco?" Hermione said, standing in front of the blond, whose face was distorted in frustration.

Gretchen turned to the group and calmly asked them to leave, promising updates as soon as possible. The group begrudgingly left, Blaise winking at Gretchen on the way out. Pushing down a blush, Gretchen returned to the bed where Astoria remained, arguing with Hermione.

"You need to leave, Astoria." Hermione said, looking toward Gretchen for help.

With a nod, Gretchen pulled the blonde's arm until she conceded to leave the room.

"I'm going to be right outside, Granger!" Astoria spat, pulling her arm away from Gretchen to straighten her shirt and march out of the room.

"How bloody lovely for you," mumbled Hermione, turning back to Draco, surprised to see his eyes open.

"Hi, Draco, how do you feel?" Hermione smiled, helping the blond sit up.

"Fine… why am I here though?" Draco asked, frowning.

"I will explain it in a little bit. First I need to ask you some-"

"Tyrus!" Draco shouted, bolting to the other bed.

"Dra-"

"What happened to my son!" thundered Draco, fear and anger careening across his face.

"He is fine. He's just resting. Please come sit back down, Draco."

Obliging, Draco cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Why do you keep calling me Draco?"

"That's your name isn't it?" Hermione reasoned, thrown by the question.

"Well yes, but aren't you supposed to call me Mr. Malfoy or whatever? I don't know you at all." Draco questioned.

"In most cases yes but- wait. You don't know me at all?" Hermione gaped.

"Am I supposed to?" Draco frowned.

Taking another glance at Hermione chewing on her lip in thought, he tries again. "I mean you're attractive enough, but nothing special, and I'm married so that's pretty irrelevant actually…" Draco trailed, catching onto his compliment.

Ignoring the compliment, Hermione forged on, pulling her notepad out.

"So you've never met me? Ever?" she questioned.

Shaking his head, he frowned again.

"It's weird though, I feel like I've met someone like you at some point, but I cannot for the life of me remember how, why or when."

"Okay, I would like to try something. I will list names, and I want you to tell me if you recognize them, and how." Hermione said, scribbling down a list of names.

With a sigh, Draco nodded.

"Alright, first name- Blaise Zabini."

"He's my best mate. Has been since Hogwarts, really."

Nodding, Hermione checked his name off.

"Next one is Lucius Malfoy."

"My father, of course."

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"Mother."

"Harry Potter."

"If anyone I knew asked, he's a bloody prick, but since I don't know you, I guess I can admit we're mates; he's alright, even if he needs new glasses."

Hermione's scribbling stopped and she looked up at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

_"Why does he know Harry but not me?"_

Chewing on the end of her pen, she sighed and continued down the list.

"Ron Weasley."

"More of a prick than Potter, but otherwise the same as him."

With a deep breath, Hermione came to her final name.

"Astoria Greengrass."

"My wife. A bit spacey but I care for her. Gave me my son, after all."

Hermione set her pen down, eyebrows scrunched.

"That it?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Actually, one more name- Hermione Granger."

"Haven't got a clue. What a bizarre name, too. Why?"

"Just curious is all…" Hermione said softly. "I'm afraid we're going to need to keep you overnight to make sure nothing unexpected happens, but can let you go in the morning Mr. Malfoy."

With a nod Draco sat besides Tyrus, brushing his hair gently.

With a sad grin, Hermione turned and walked out of the room, ignoring the screeching mass of blonde waiting impatiently. Her mind remained on a small but peculiar detail she had noticed-Draco's eyes were no longer glossy, but remained charcoal.

"But why?" Hermione muttered, heading down the hall.


End file.
